Talk:Berserk Fury Variants
Jadg? Slax01- Where does this come from? All of the other mentions of the Zoid have "Jagd", including that picture of the concept art. You usually have a good reason for stuff like this... that's why I'm questioning it instead of just changing it.--Azimuth727 13:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's definitely Jagd, which is a legitimate word (hunting/shooting/etc, says German-English dictionary) and on multiple sources. Pointytilly 20:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, typo. There's quite a lot of those in there. Thx for the pickup. Slax01 22:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) berserk tyrann i thought we agreed berserk tyrann should get a mention? to refresh your memory, berserk=buster claws fury=eisoon dragoon strum=CP-27 tyrann=neo-zenabas as a result, Berserk Tyrann is cannon Leon35 03:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) But what kit was it released with/what media was it seen in? Because if it's just a recoloured berserk fury, then it belongs on the BF page, not this one. If it was, say, released with the Tyrann unit, then it could get a mention here. I wasn't sure so I left it off. Slax01 07:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) the Strum Tyrann model kit included parts to build a recolored BF, or in this case a Berserk Tyrann, or a Strum Tyrann. i just want to check with you before i add this back in (unless you have done so already)Leon35 21:36, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Berserk Führer Y? ---- I have always liked the Berserk Führer Y, but I've always felt a little in the dark about it. I never see it mentioned anywhere, so I am wondering if I am mistaking this Zoid for something else, or if I have the name wrong. It appeared in Zoids Saga I, and featured a Berserk Führer with slightly modified armor, a large blade on both shoulders, and a forehead blade similar to Geno Breaker. Here is an icon from the game --> :I'd say more than likely the info is just missing from the wiki. It's been hard to find reliable sources for games that have no English translation. I'd say if you know any more about the Zoid, you can feel free to add it. Sylvanelite 08:15, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::After 20 minutes of poking around, I didn't find anything about this variant... Some places referred to the Y as the Jagd variant (maybe that should be included also?). But please add anything you knew about it! Also, do you know of any other variants exclusive to Saga I? We probably don't have info on those either.--Azimuth727 15:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Kenihhi ::There are a few, but I cannot remember very many. Most, I have icons of, though. There are a few assorted ones like the Cannon Tortoise Ops, which I refrained to udpate articles on because I'm not sure on the etiquette for it? ::There are some articles (Death Stinger is a great example), where articles are very short (one paragraph) because they just don't require that much coverage. I'm worried about over cluttering articles with pictures by including things like icons every time I add a variant info. Especially if (like the Death Stinger), the page already seems to be opted to not include images of all the different medias. I'm also not sure if I should expand articles that give an broad statement, such as the Cannon Tortoise, which has something along the lines of "Featuring several variants". -Kenihhi ::Kenihhi ::Kenihhi double posting here. ::Thank you for looking into the Y, Azimuth, I really appreciate it. It gave me the motivation to pick up the game again and try to do a double take, because I didn't consider the Y anything like the Jagd. ::As updated in the article, it turns out I indeed had the icon above mixed up with the name "Y". I had always considered it to be called "Y" because the blades on its body seemed to form one to me, and I figured that's where its name was derived from. The Zoid featured in the icon I posted originally is referred to as the "Storm Führer" in the game. I'm tacking it up as a variation of the Storm Unit that was developed for the game, but not reflected in the model kit.Observing it, it is indeed the same (more or less), but with an additional forehead blade. ::The "Y" Is a Zoid that I didn't even remember existed! It is an icon version of the secondary "Jagd" featured in the concept art. Not that front, "finished" Zoid, but the concepts featured in the background behind it. I was about to write off the Jagd relation until I took a better look at the icon. I forgot to update the article with it, and hit 'publish' too soon, so I will add that back here in a few minutes. Both of these "new" variants appear to be revisions of existing ones, but they are interesting nonetheless. It is, however, mildly annoying that some of their spotlight weapons are not usable in-game. Alas. Off to get an icon. So both of these (The other Storm and the Y) appeared as usable zoids in Saga I? Or am I reading this wrong and they were just concepts? It seems weird that it would have the same name as the other zoid. As for the other saga variants, pictures are usually better. The Jagd Stinger should have a picture up, and I'll do that now, but for things like the Cannon Tortoise I left that section ambiguous because there wasn't any video game-exclusive variants. Now that there is, feel free to add in any info you have about it!--Azimuth727 21:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Looks like there's no picture of the Jagd Stinger because we don't have a sprite here. interesting. Anyone know a good place to get sprites? --Azimuth727 21:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : Kenihhi I can add the Jagd Stinger picture. I don't have a gallery uploaded anywhere, but most of this came up while trying to scavenge a list of official color variations for Zoids (even if they're just unnamed video game versions). Also my curiosity to see which "official" variations were hidden in color schemes (like Desert Liger being an official variant discuised under the 'brown' color scheme in Zoids Saga Fuzors). This became a much more brutal project when I realised that the colors of almost all Zoids are different from game to game. : At any rate, about the Führers, both are official, usable Zoids. I haven't poked around at my other Zoids to test, but I wonder if there are only 3 'usable' weapons per Zoid in the game, without using the additional weapon slots? Both can only use their CPC, Ankle Claws (actually the ones on the wrist), and one additional weapon (both rendered with tons of kanji, so I can't actually ... read what they are). For the Zoids Saga version of the Storm Führer, the additional weapon is a booster that gives it a stat boost, and not the blades. For the Berserk Führer Y, the additional weapon is the rifle on the back. ::Interesting. But I was referring to the two Storm Fuhrer variants, since two different zoids with the same name didn't make much sense... If it's all in Kanji and you can't read it, I understand completely... I'm in the same boat haha--Azimuth727 01:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::~~The Storm Führer is actually in katakana, so it was easier to read. The translation was roughly "Sotoluma" or something along those lines. Ever since Babelfish switched to bing, it's harder to get readings of these sorts of names (as it won't read katakana back to me to confirm what I have written down), but it brought back "Theodores Storm", so I'm assuming it was reading "Stormer" because there was certainly nothing referencing "Theodore" in the actual katakana name. If you sounded it out, it indeed sounded like "Storm" or "Stormer". ::(Not sure if this is what you meant, but just thought I'd post it to verify that the name really does seem like Stormer. It is only the weapon names that are in kanji / that I cannot understand. The Zoid name is not.) ::I probably should have checked that earlier - Yes indeed. Although the Storm Führer (without the extra blade) is not featured in Zoids Saga I, it and the Storm Führer from Zoids Saga Fuzors have the same katakana. :::Hmmm... Well that sounds pretty convincing... Do the names have the same characters?--Azimuth727 21:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I probably should have checked that earlier - Yes indeed. Although the Storm Führer (without the extra blade) is not featured in Zoids Saga I, it and the Storm Führer from Zoids Saga Fuzors have the same katakana. :So some more quick research: Both the CP-27 Storm Fury and Saga came out in 2001. I don't have exact dates, but if Saga came out before (or, given that it was probably put in the game well before the release, around the same time as) the CP kit, it would make sense that both are the same; one was the finished product of the other. This also makes sense based on the fact that this variation of the Storm Fury is never seen again in anything released post-Saga. :I believe this evidence is pretty conclusive, although it is only an educated guess so I am hesitant to put false info on the page. Thoughts?--Azimuth727 04:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) BFSE QE This is more another question of protocal or what not. The QE is actually not the Shadow Edge. I mean, it comes from the 'same' Zoid, but it is still a different variant unto itself, which has different remodeled equipment. That's not really the question here though, but rather, should it be on the Wiki? It's not an "Official" Zoid. The QE appeared in a continuation of the manga that was made by the Manga Artist, however, because it was never publically produced or sanctioned by the company, technically, it's still a Doujinshi. That would in some way mean this is a 'fan made' Zoid, and not an official Zoid of Tomy/other companies. :If an ordinary fan created the continuation, then it would not belong on the wiki. However, since the official manga artist created the continuation, that's noteworthy. Labelling the QE as unofficial, but keeping it on the wiki is ok. (hope that makes sense?) Sylvanelite (talk) 05:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC)